


Soft

by IWriteThingsSometimes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, but only for a second, near the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteThingsSometimes/pseuds/IWriteThingsSometimes
Summary: Phil Lester is always soft and cuddly when it comes to his pastel little boyfriend





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other things right now *cough YOI cough* *cough next bulletproof chapter cough* but I wrote this instead

There were a lot of things that surprised people about Phil Lester. For example, he didn’t drink or skip class much (usually only a certain someone was sick or it was a birthday or something Phil thought was a good reason), or other stereotypical ‘punk’ behaviors. Of course, he may or may not have beaten many a kid up or have tattoos in places most people would never see (his thigh, what did you think, you perv?), and while he had smoked once, he didn’t find it very entertaining. Just about the most surprising thing most people at the school knew about him was that his boyfriend was Dan Howell, the schools resident Pastel Boy(tm). 

It was definitely surprising for anybody who knew of Phil’s reputation the first time that Phil walked Dan to his first period and kissed the shorter, younger boy on the cheek. The pair was very odd, a shy little boy with curly brown hair who never left home without a flower crown walking next to a tall guy dressed in all black with tattoos and piercings and blue fringe. Phil didn’t mind the occasional stare, though. He was happy he had the privilege of being able to put his arm around Dan and say he was taken when the often-oblivious boy didn’t notice he was being flirted with.

What people didn’t know, though, was that Phil, in the nearly exclusive presence of Dan, went completely soft.

While people might think that relationships with Phil Lester would involve a lot of getting fucked into oblivion and intense make out sessions- though there was a fair bit of that- Phil was perfectly happy to just cuddle and give soft kisses to Dan. There were many times where Phil would be completely content to sit in the backseat of his parked car or on Dan’s bed with Dan happily smiling in his lap. He would fiddle with the hem of Dan’s oversized sweater or fiddle with the curls that Dan insisted he hated, while Dan leaned back onto Phil’s chest and fiddle with his hands or trace his tattoos. 

Those were the times that Phil wished he could freeze time and stay like this forever, but he also loved the moments where he would be driving to school with Dan and the boy would be smiling and talking about nothing in particular, just whatever came to mind at the moment, and he would want to freeze time then. Right now was an example.

“I was bored and drew a unicorn yesterday. I named it Phillip because I missed you.” Dan murmured, readjusting his oversized white sweater with a picture of Puppycat on it, staring absentmindedly at the rain hitting the window. Phil laughed. He had been away with his family on Friday and the weekend, but he had dealt with missing Dan differently. It was a bit surprising to him that him and Dan could barely spend a day apart before they started the miss each other. “You need to show me later, alright?” Phil said, pulling into the student parking lot. Dan nodded, his cheeks turning a shade similar to his skinny jeans. Phil had been trying for a while to get Dan over his (sort of) fear of showing people things he had made. Dan was horribly self-conscious, but Phil didn’t mind it. It just gave Phil more chances to compliment his boyfriend endlessly.

Phil got out of his car and opened Dan’s door, jokingly bowing before he tilted the umbrella to cover both of them. They walked with their shoulders pressed together, making Dan’s shortness compared to Phil even more obvious. They walked like that until they got to the building with the 11th grade classrooms in it, where Phil kissed Dan on his forehead, nose and lips before fixing the flower crown settled on Dan’s chocolate curls and getting a hug in return. Dan waved as Phil left, the black-haired boy waving back until he had to stop walking backwards.

//

Though Dan kept on a smile as Phil left to go to his classes, it fell as soon as he entered the building, happy that a certain group of boys didn’t notice him, or at least just weren’t interested with him at the moment. Either way, he made it to science and took his notes on biology or something (he wasn’t 100% paying attention). 

He also wasn’t messed with for the rest of his morning classes, but that was mostly due to the fact that he was next to Louise in all of them. She made a good bodyguard, even if she didn’t know it. When it came close to sixth period, though, lunch period, Dan started to get anxious. He fiddled with the edge of his sweater endlessly, and fixed his flower crown a million times over even though it wasn’t askew. He replayed the kisses from Phil that morning over and over in his head, trying to distract himself. 

He stalled when the bell excusing them from fifth period, purposely taking his time to pack up his stuff, staying behind to ask the teacher a question Dan already knew the answer to. Eventually, Dan had to go to his locker and put away his stuff, and when he did, a note fell out. It read ‘meet us behind the building asap’ in a messy scrawl. Dan didn’t even have to think for a second about who it was that had written the note. Jackson and his little group of followers. Knowing his choices were go behind the school and get hit and verbally abused, or not go and get an even worse beating whenever the group could get him alone (they had done it before, even though Dan was pretty much always in class or with Phil), Dan went behind the school. 

He had already started zoning out, as he had learned to do long ago. It numbed the pain, and if he got deep enough into his head, Dan could keep a straight face and not make any noise through the entire thing. That tended to make them stop quicker. Honestly, it was simply routine now. Dan just had to pray Phil wouldn’t be horny for the rest of the week, and want to do anything that would involve the removal of clothing. Honestly, Dan was getting tired of not being able to do anything remotely sexual with Phil, since the beatings were getting more frequent and Dan didn’t want to risk having Phil see the bruises.

Dan hadn’t even realized he was where he needed to be until he bumped into one of Jackson’s groupies. Damn, he had been doing good. If he had enough time to get that deep again, this would be really quick. 

Sadly, Dan barely had time to process what was happening before he was harshly pushed onto some gravel. “Don’t touch me, freak!” the boy Dan had run into snapped. Dan didn’t respond, he had learned early on that it spurred them on. He just stayed silent, brown eyes going slightly glassy, focusing on nothing.

That was, until a foot shoved his chest and Dan’s head hit the gravel. Again, he didn’t respond, not even reaching up to fix his now-tilted flower crown. The boy was practically dead. Even the remarks they made about his clothing and sexuality had no effect. They went through one ear and out the other.

That continued for a while, Dan getting assaulted by kicks on any side, occasionally pulled up, only to be shoved down harder than before. Dan didn’t cry out, didn’t try to shoo away the feet hitting his sides. He just sat and took the abuse, nearly lifeless. He reacted to nothing, until he heard the boy he had run into earlier scream. Dan didn’t see much, just a boot roundhouse kicking the boy. Dan was just finding it hard to concentrate on anything, considering special attention had been payed to his head where his hair would cover the bruising. Dan noticed nothing until he was slung over somebody’s shoulder and had his semi-crushed flower crown put into his hand. He was then dimly aware of the somebody running off with Dan.

Next thing the boy knew, he was in Phil’s car, with the punk boy hovering over him and checking over his body. “Are you alright, Dan? Shit, do we need an ambulance?” he said anxiously, scrambling around to presumably find his phone. Dan blinked a few times and shook his head, clearing the fog. “No, I-I’m fine, Phil.” Dan reassured. Phil looked disbelieving, but didn’t say anything. “What did you do to them, Phil?”

“Just pushed some of them around and ran off with you. I had to protect my cute little pastel boy somehow.” Phil said, nuzzling his nose into Dan’s messy curls. A faint blush lit Dan’s cheeks.

“How’d you find me, then?”

“I was looking around the outside of the building for you. Now put on your seatbelt, we’re going to my house.” Phil instructed. 

//

The drive to Phil’s house was uneventful, one of Phil’s hands resting on Dan’s thigh with Dan’s pink-nailed hand over it. Phil’s hand squeezed Dan’s thigh every now and then, the action helping Dan to calm down.

When they pulled into the driveway and Phil parked the car, he didn’t exit. Instead, the black-clad boy awkwardly shuffled into the backseat and spread his legs slightly, inviting Dan to sit between them silently. Dan climbed into the back with him, sighing happily when Phil’s fingers started running gently through Dan’s hair.

Dan always liked when Phil did this, going soft and cuddly with Dan, practically rejecting his tough exterior. Dan absentmindedly fiddled with Phil’s free hand, mostly just tucking his hand into a fist and undoing it one finger at a time. “Dan?” Phil said quietly against the skin of Dan’s sensitive neck. Dan made a soft ‘hm?’ noise in response. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Dan squirmed so that his head was resting against Phil’s shoulder and he could look into the older boy’s eyes. “I…I didn’t want you to worry about me…” Dan replied sheepishly. Phil chuckled slightly. “Baby, I will happily worry about you any day of the week.” Dan nearly laughed at how cheesy Phil was. “Hey, is this why you haven’t let me do anything with you lately?”

Dan nodded shyly. “Hmm. Well, how about we go inside and I make up for that? And I’ll make you feel better, too.” Phil promised, kissing Dan’s temple and drumming his fingers on his stomach. “A-alright.”

“Good. C’mon, let’s go inside, Baby.”

Sure enough, Dan felt better, and no new bruises appeared on Dan’s skin, except for the ones Dan wanted Phil to put on him.


End file.
